Fantastic Four, The
| directed by = Oley Sassone | written by = Craig J. Nevius; Kevin Rock | produced by = Roger Corman; Bernd Eichinger; Glenn Garland; Steven Rabiner | music by = David Wurst; Eric Wurst | cinematography = Mark Parry | edited by = Glenn Garland | distributed by = New Horizons Constantin Film Produktion | release date(s) = 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 90 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $1,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Fantastic Four is the little movie that never was, which is probably why so few people have heard of it. The movie is based on the popular Fantastic Four line of comic book titles that were created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and began publication in November, 1961. Sadly, the most enduring legacy of this unreleased film is that it begat a string of equally unwatchable live-action films based on the same property. The Fantastic Four was directed by Oley Sassone with a screenplay written by Craig J. Nevius and Kevin Rock. It was produced by Roger Corman with New Horizons and Constantin Film Produktion. It was scheduled for a 1994 limited release, but it never materialized. The movie features an ensemble cast which includes Alex Hyde-White as Reed Richards, Jay Underwood as Johnny Storm, Rebecca Staab as Susan Storm, and Michael Bailey Smith as Ben Grimm with Carl Ciarfalio as his mutated counterpart, the Thing. Playing the part of the film's antagonist is Joseph Culp as Victor von Doom. Cast Appearances Main characters * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * The Thing, Ben Grimm Supporting characters * Alicia Masters Antagonists * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom Minor characters * Hauptman * Mary Storm * Weasel * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building * Comet * Cosmic rays * Fantasticar * Force field * Shotgun * Shuttlecraft * Artist * Astronaut * Doctor * Henchman * Pilot * Professor * Security guard * Scientist * Soldier * Superhero * Energy projection * Flight * Invisibility * Elasticity * Force field projection * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Transformation * Castle * College * Crash landings * Disfigurement * Electrocution * Exploding vehicles * Falling from a great height * Gunshot victims * Hospital * Laboratory * Scientific experimentation * Spacecraft * Suicide * Wedding Notes * "Fantastic Four (1994)", "The Fantastic Four (1994)", "Roger Corman's Fantastic Four", and "Fantastic Four, The (1994)" all redirect to this page. * This film was the subject of a 2014 documentary called Doomed! The Untold Story of Roger Corman's "The Fantastic Four", which went into detail about the production problems that ultimately prevented the movie from being released. * This is the first of at least three live-action films based on the Marvel Comics superhero team. A big budget film, Fantastic 4, was released in 2005. A sequel to the movie, Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer, was released in 2007. In 2015, the concept was re-imagined as Fantastic Four by director Josh Trank, which was universally reviled by both viewers and critics. * While this comic book adaptation of the Fantastic Four may not have come to fruition, there was a Fantastic Four animated series that began airing in 1994. * Production on The Fantastic Four began on December 28th, 1992. IMDB; Fantastic Four (1994); Box office & business. * The movie was shot on the Concorde sound stage in Los Angeles, California. Ito, Robert (March 2005). "Fantastic Faux!". Los Angeles. * The Fantastic Four was never intended to be screened at all. The film was made soley so that Bernd Eichinger could maintain licensing rights to the characters. Ito, Robert (March 2005). "Fantastic Faux!". Los Angeles. * There are a total of eighteen cast members associated with the producton of this film. Fourteen of them are male cast members with four of them being female cast members. * Actor Chuck Butto is credited as Charles Butto in this film. * Actor Robert Alan Beuth is credited as Robert Beuth in this film. Fun Facts * Actor Alex Hyde-White, who plays Reed Richards in this film, also played a young man in the 1979 television movie Captain America II: Death Too Soon. Recommendations External Links * * * The Fantatsic Four at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:Based on a comic Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:Constantin Film Produktion Category:New Horizons Category:Unreleased films Category:F/Films Category:Patrick J. Statham/Stunt coordinator